Independence
by kitten615
Summary: A toxic relationship comes to a head on July 4th. Where will Bella go from here? AH
1. Prologue

**Ok so this is my first attempt at me know what you think. Should I continue or just scrap this? Who is doing this to Bella?**

**  
This part of the story I could not get out of my head. This more or less has happened to someone I know. Abbusive relationships are toxic and I do not condone.**

**SM owns the Characters.. Im just playing with them.**

***

**Prologue**

When I arrived home my car door was wretched open before it completely stopped. I screamed as a large figure pulled me from my car. I was non other that _HIM_. _HIM_ that be the bruses and busted lips. _HIM_ that has made me life hell for the past 7 months. Well little did he know little Isabella was putting a stop to this shit. This ends tonight.

**NO** more dictating me!

**NO** more Hitting and choking

**NO** more making it MY fault when he is the crazy one.

I looked in his cold, calculating eyes as he easily drug me to where it was he wanted me. "WHERE were you?" He yelled.

Scared he would wake up the dead at 3 in the morning I yanked my arm free and stomped angrily into the woods. " I told you I was going to hang out with MY friends." I spat at him. I am REALLY tired of this shit, I thought. Suddenly, I was shoved against one of the large tree's, and slipped on a moss covered rock. As soon as I hit the ground his large hand grabbed my arm, jerking me to my feet.

"I ASKED WHERE YOU WERE ISABELLA!" He screeched inches from my face. His other fist was shaking violently as it came to my throat choking me, pinning me to the tree.

"Watching.... fireworks.... Alice... Rose" I wheezed out.

"LIAR! We need to go for a little drive and talk about this." Sounding oddly calm. This scares me more than him choking me.

"No." I choked out. Bringing my hands up to his trying to pry his fingers from my wind pipe.

"You are cheating on me aren't you? You cant leave me Bella I wont let you. I will kill you before anyone else gets you. You belong to me. I love you! How can you not see that!" He cries pulling me to him and tucking my head under his chin.

Did he say Kill me? I start shaking from fear. I don't want to die. Please, please God don't let him follow through with this. He has never threatened to end me. I think about my friends and family. I made a promise I would end this, and that is what I intend to do right now. I try to push him away but he is so strong, I push and shove but nothing works. After taking a deep shaky breathe I mutter "Fuck you."He throws my back against the tree again and his hand grabs my throat squeezing too had now I can hardly breathe. "FUCK YOU." I try to yell but it comes out as a whisper. Black spots are dancing in my vision. This is not good. "Please don't..."

**So... (Looks at feet while toeing the Ground) What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 1

**SM Owns all. **

**Chapter 1**

"Aliiiiice!!!" I whined as she was shoving a pile of clothes that could rival Mt. Fiji. "Seriously its just a date, I don't need all of this. Just one dress please." Oh Alice, my little annoying pixie friend. I have known here my whole life. We both grew up in the dreary town of Forks Washington. She danced up to me on the playground in grade school, grabbed my hand and stated " Im Alice, your bestfwend." Really we have been ever since. I know I should be use to being her larger than life ( I look like I'm tall compared to her 5 foot nothing self) barbie. She's the owner of this little lovely boutique in Seattle. At the age of 23 she opened Head to Toe and has never looked back. There are tons of Alice originals, most of which are in my hands.

"Shut up Bella, first impressions are the most important. You never know about this Jacob guy, I have a good feeling about tonight!" She beamed at me. "Now strip down put on the fabulous clothes!" Winking she shoved me into a dressing room.

Alice and her damn feelings. She is MOSTLY right but there have been a few times where she was wrong.

MmmmMmmm Jacob Black is a tall drink of talk dirty to me. Seriously this man is tall, dark and handsome. He has the most infectios smile, kindest brown eyes I have ever seen and he looks so likable with his closes on I need a change of panties just thinking about him with none on. I have bumped into Jacob for a month of so at my favorite coffee shop, then one morning we strike up a conversation. We had fun talking but I was running late for an appointment so I had to cut it short. The next morning he asked no out this Friday, and why not. I have not dated in a while, plus he is sinful to look at. Down girl! I had to shake my self before I started drooling.

After what felt like and eternity we found the dress I was going to wear. It was dark purple wrap dress that accentuated the girls and just made me feel, well, pretty. "Oh Bells, you look beautiful. Now we need to accessorize," she throws over her shoulder moving at the speed of light around the store. I swear if she drinks anything with caffeine she has vampiric speed. She whirlwind stops in front of me with 5 inch heels and a small black alligator clutch.

"Perfect Pix!" I hugged her before putting on the peep toe heels. I looked good. "Crap Ali, I have to meet him at the restaurant in 15 minutes! I'll call you after. Love You!"

The cab pulled up to the Crab Pot with 2 minutes to spare. I spotted Jacob looking at me with a face breaking smile on, walking towards me. He opened the door and threw a 20 to the cabbie. "Hello Isabella, you look absolutely beautiful." I smiled at him as I grabbed his hand.

"Thank you" I looped my arms through his and we went inside. Not missing the way the host was eyeing my date. He didn't even give her a second glance as she swayed her ass on the way to our pulled out my seat for me and then took his own seat across from me.

"So Isabella, What is it you do for a living?" Jacob asked.

"Bella, please and I am an Interior Decorator. What about you?"

"Ok Bella, well call me Jake. I own a custom car shop. It has always been a passion of mine so some friends of mine came to Seattle and opened our own shop." He said. I could see the passion in his eyes as he spoke.

Our conversation flowed easy from there. I learned alot of stuff about Jake. He is a year younger that me at 23,and grew up not to far from me in La Push. We actually had a lot in common. We both love horror and action films, pretty much same taste in music, went to the same night spots. This is pretty much the best first date I have ever been on in my 24 years of life. After diner we went on a little stroll just to prolong the date. When it was time to call it a night he hailed me a cab and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. It was very sweet. We exchanged numbers and I was on my way home. When I got to my apartment I picked up my phone and dialed Alice.

"Hey bitch, tell me how was the date with Mr. Love-Me-Long-Time Jacob" She giggled into the phone.

"Ah you were right Pix, the date was amazing. We hit it off really well and he wants to do it again." I sighed, smiling at the thought. I swear he squeal could only be herd by dogs as I said this.

"Oh Bells Im so happy! Now I'm glad I bagged up all the clothes for you at the shop." sounding wistful. As I huffed. Only Alice....

**Press the green button and tell me what you think :)**


End file.
